symphogearvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Symphogear
hay Symphogear G Keyword #1: Symphogear SystemSymphogear GX Keyword #1: Symphogear SystemSymphogear AXZ Keyword #2: Symphogear SystemSymphogear XV Keyword #2: Symphogear System, thường được gọi là , là tên gọi của bộ chiến giáp hùng mạnh được sử dụng để chiến đấu với Noise. Chúng được kích hoạt khi người dùng hòa ca với các Thánh Tích. Những người sử dụng Symphogear được gọi là các Dụng giả. Overview The Symphogear system's formal name is .Symphogear Keyword #1: Symphogear Based on the proposed Sakurai Theory from the Special Disaster Response Team Section Two's own technology expert, Ryoko Sakurai (in actuality Finé, who had possessed Ryōko's body by the time), "Symphogear" is the name of a special, counter-measure armor that was created through the phonic gain of unique relics. Having been developed with the use of multiple theories and technologies outside the realm of traditional science, it is currently the only existing weapon known to stop the world-wide disaster known as the Noise. However, to avoid conflict with current constitutional laws, its existence has been completely hidden to the public. Able to respond to the synthetic vibration resonance created by the fighting spirit of the user, the Symphogear's greatest trait is its internal functionality to play a certain melody. By synchronizing that melody with the user through song, the Symphogear displays an incredibly high rate of battle potential. The Symphogear itself plays the instrumentals and backing track of the song, and the lyrics naturally come to the wearers mind, and are based off their thoughts and feelings. When multiple users are in Unison, it can be assumed that the gears syncing up allows for the seamless duets and group songs. Although the armor is able to absorb damage during battle, any sort of disruption of the song will result in a temporary dampening of its battle potential. At the moment, this is the only weakness that has been observed in the Symphogear system. Rebuild Over the course of the series, each user's Symphogear has gradually changed and evolved with time and usage. In fact, the Symphogear system has 301,655,722 different varieties of locks applied to it. Depending on the user's level of ability and their personal battle style, there is a systematic progression of phases that the user will go through to release the locks. The purpose of this setup is to adjust the Symphogear to the user's individual preferences, however it is also in place to reduce the strain put on the user's body as much as feasibly possible. In order to achieve this, and give the user a greater mastery of the system itself, it is essential that the user be trained with the device at an increasing difficulty and learn to operate it proficiently.Symphogear Keyword #24: Ame no Habakiri; Translation at Genjuro's Angels Lapis Philosophorum During the final battle against Adam Weishaupt, the users attempted to absorb the power of Saint-Germain's Spellcaster. With the help of Elfnein diverting the strain to Dáinsleif, Hibiki used S2CA to absorb the energy and force a rebuild on their Symphogears. As a side effect of absorbing and being rebuilt in the light of the Philosopher's Stone, the gears were granted a temporary boost in power equal to that of the X-Drive. The intense aura that encompassed the gears during this was the energy of Dáinsleif itself as it slowly faded away in real time. When that aura disappeared it signaled the loss of one signature function of the system, the "Ignite Module." The current iteration of the Symphogears, rebuilt by the red gleam of the Lapis Philosophorum, were contaminated by a foreign element outside of their original design specifications. This is assumed to be the inclusion of the Faust Robe's special characteristics. It was later discovered that the gears are now able to access the Amalgam form, a fusion between the Symphogear and a Faust Robe. Design Evolutions *Ame no Habakiri — This Symphogear has gone through the most changes. In the time between the series prologue and the beginning of the main story, it gained additional armor plates on the shoulders and back, together with longer blades on either ankle, along with a majority of it becoming white. In G, her neck-fabric became smaller and more settled, and a whiter color scheme. During GX, Tsubasa gets a more turquoise color scheme on her outfit and some fabric on her hips are removed, exposing some skin and providing more movement. *Gungnir — Between the first and second seasons, Hibiki's Gungnir had the pistons used for her punches replaced with much bigger rockets, thus eliminating the need for her to manually pull the pistons back for each attack and giving her a wider array of attacks. She also gains two long ribbons with gems on them, and a small yellow skirt. In GX, the entire gear becomes yellower in color and she loses the fabric on her torso, exposing more of her skin and resembles Kanade more. Her ribbons also become shorter and the skirt becomes more of a skort. *Ichaival — Chris' gear used to have mostly brown-black and red color scheme, but in G she gets more white and ribbons on her shoes. The headgear grows bigger and covers more of her head as well. She also gains plates on her arms, allowing for crossbows to appear there and allowing more hand-movement. When Chris transforms in GX, the noticeable changes are the red has grown much brighter, and her shoes are now red too and have changed into thigh-high boots. *Shul Shagana — Between the second and third season, Shirabe's hair-blades grew longer and pointed outwards, providing more defense. She also had the black sections of her gear replaced with white, and her arsenal was enhanced with a pair of razor-bladed yo-yo weapons. The color scheme becomes a brighter, and much lighter pink than before. *Igalima — Kirika's gear had its black sections became white and the green parts became much lighter. Her helmet and shoulder-blades became green and much glossier, and gained high-heeled boots intend of just heels. Also, she gains a small four-pointed green star on each thigh. *Airgetlám Other Forms Other than its default form, the Symphogear is known to change into various forms. X-Drive Hầu như các Symphogear đều có "thể tối thượng", được gọi là thể X-Drive. Trong thể X-Drive, mọi giới hạn đều được giải phóng, mang đến cho người sử dụng sức mạnh vô hạn, đủ để tiêu diệt một lượng lớn Noise trong một đòn. Tuỳ vào số lượng giới hạn được giải phóng, chiến giáp có thể xuất hiện dưới nhiều thể khác nhau khi ở chế độ X-Drive. Khi được kích hoạt, các Symphogear mang tông màu trắng, cùng thiết kế cao cấp hơn. Ignite Module Với Thánh Tích Dáinsleif cùng Giả Kim Thuật của Elfnein, Ignite Module mang đến cho người sử dụng một lượng lớn năng lượng và độ bền trong khoảng thời gian nhất định. Thể này cũng tận dụng cơ chế "Berserk" (đã được phân tích và quan sát trong trường hợp cơ chế này dung hợp hoặc giết chết người sử dụng). Khi được kích hoạt, các Symphogear mang tông màu tối, đen cùng với tông màu riêng của họ. Amalgam A form unlocked by accessing the hidden power power of the Symphogears rebuilt by the Philosopher's Stone during the battle with Adam Weishaupt. It is a fusion of the Symphogear and a Faust Robe. XDU Gears In Senki Zesshō Symphogear XD Unlimited, the Symphogears gains additional forms which is exclusive to the game only. Holy Chant In order to activate a Symphogear, the user must sing a specefic melody which is refered as an . The holy chants varies between the users, but some users can have the same chant. The chants can either end with "tron" or "zizzl". Known Holy Chants and Users Gallery |-|Screenshots= |-|Concept Art= Trivia *The number of locks applied to the Symphogear, 301,655,722, is the "calculated" number of angels in Heaven according to medieval scholars. See Also *Faust Robe References